


Mornings

by Ringosocks



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringosocks/pseuds/Ringosocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with Carey changed a lot for PK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

PK liked mornings. When he was younger he certainly didn't enjoy getting early, away from his dreams and to practice for long hours in the cold, snow falling into his eyes. But ever since he moved in with Carey he didn't mind so much. 

Today PK was particularly reluctant to get up with the winter winds blowing outside and the bed had never seemed more cozy. He woke up and latched onto Carey, wiggling into his solid warmth, snatching a few more minutes of golden, fluid sleep. Carey whispered something sleepily into PK's ear about breakfast, his chest rumbling under PK's fingers.

Still on the brink of sleep Carey's words didn't register and Carey rolled out of bed without PK noticing. As he dozed on the loss of heat woke up him and he clattered downstairs, bare feet cold on the wooden floor.

He followed the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen and watched Carey for a minute. His dark hair was mused from shifting around all night, sweatpants low on his hips, old tshirt threadbare and clinging to his muscles. 

He shuffled in and attached himself to Carey's back, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"It's cold." He whined into Carey's neck and felt the vibrations of his laugh.

"Maybe if you slept with a shirt on or put some socks on."

"Never." PK said with a tone suggesting Carey had just said they go set the Bell Centre on fire.

"Besides you never complained before." His fingers stroked the waistline of Carey's sweatpants as he talked, his voice lowering.

"Not while I'm cooking." Carey chided, prying the wandering hands away from his torso. 

"You're no fun. Remember when I fucked you bent over the kitchen counter? This marriage has taken all the spark out of our relationship." He sighed dramatically, flopping down onto a chair. 

"Really because I seem to remember you were the one bent over."

"Shut up." PK mumbled petulantly and Carey laughed turning over another piece of bacon.

Yeah PK loved mornings and he had Carey to thank for that.


End file.
